APF Records
APF Records is a Salford/Manchester, England based record label founded in March 2017 by Andrew Field.APF Facebook About - accessed 29th October 2019 The label covers a variety of genres within the heavy music scene, predominantly, though not limited to, Doom, Sludge and Stoner Rock. Background First Year (2017) APF Records was initially conceived of in January 2017 by Andrew Field, who swiftly began approaching bands to gauge interest in releasing through a prospective label he helmed.Andrew Field Blog Under - Slick - Accessed 2nd November 2019 The label was officially formed in March when the band Under agreed to sign.Ripple Music A Ripple Conversation with Andrew Field - accessed 29th October 2019 Within a month of the conversation, the label was given its name, APF, from the initials of Field's name. In an interview with Manchester Rocks, Field described the two main goals of APF Records: Within its first year, APF saw a flurry of signings, all of which are listed according to the public confirmation of said deals, rather than the dates and order of actual signing, which is private information thus cannot be confirmed. The second announced signing, Blind Haze, were revealed to have joined the label on April 1st.APF Facebook APF Records is thrilled to announce its second signing... - accessed 3rd November 2019 On April 14th, the third signing was announced as Hull based band Mastiff.APF Facebook APF Records is delighted to announce its 3rd signing... - accessed November 3rd 2019 May 9th saw the announcement of APF's fourth signing, Leeds based sludge band BongCauldron as well as revealing details of their first full length, BingeAPF Facebook APF Records is beyond excited to announce... - accessed 3rd November 2019 released 30th November. by Under, was the first album released by APF Records on 31st May 2017.]]On 31st May, the first release via the label came with Under's debut studio album, Slick The following week, on June 7th, it was announced that Diesel King had joined APF, with their #gofuckyourselves EP releasing later in the month.APF Facebook Diesel King. Brutal since 2010. And now on APF Records. - accessed 3rd November 2019 On June 20th, RedEye Revival became the 6th band to be announced as signing to APF RecordsAPF Facebook APF Records is delighted to announce Leeds... - accessed 3rd November 2019, teasing their third full length Double Drop which would release in October of the same year. July 5th saw the announcement of The Wizards of Delight becoming the 7th band to join the roster.APF Facebook It's about time... - accessed 3rd November 2019 APF's eighth singing, Manchester's Nomad, were announced on July 17th. APF Facebook APF Records is delighted to announce our eighth signing... - accessed 3rd November 2019 The tenth signing for APF, announced August 28th, were a new band, Tronald, featuring music from Under's Andy Preece and Halfling's Leaf's Charlie Seisay.APF Facebook APF Records tenth signing is TRONALD. - accessed 3rd November 2019 On the same day, their self-titled debut album, featuring vocalists from Boss Keloid, Under, Riggots, Mower & The Hyena Kill was announced as releasing on 30th September. The following day, on August 29th, The Hyena Kill were announced as joining APFAPF Facebook Thrilled to announce that The Hyena Kill have joined the APF family - accessed 3rd November 2019 On the eve of their performance at HRH Doom Vs Stoner, September 29th say Manchester's Pist join APF.APF Facebook PIST SIGN TO APF RECORDS - accessed 3rd November 2019 Sheffield based post-metal band Ba'al joined APF on October 5th, announcing their debut EP In Gallows By Mass to be released on 11th November.APF Facebook BA'AL SIGN TO APF RECORDS - accessed 3rd November 2019 The 18th of October saw Desert Storm enter the APF fold, alongside an announcement that their album Sentinels would be released on 1st March 2018.APF Facebook We are beyond thrilled to announce that Desert Storm... - accessed 3rd November 2019 October 24th was when APF Records announced that they had signed a worldwide distribution deal with Cargo Records.APF Facebook Delighted to announce that APF Records has signed a deal with Cargo Records UK... - accessed 3rd November 2019 The 25th of November saw Hull based sludge band Battalions signed to the label.APF Facebook So we signed Battalions - accessed 3rd November 2019 Manchester's Barbarian Hermit became the last band of 2017 to sign with APF on 8th December.APF Facebook Delighted to announce that Barbarian Hermit - accessed 3rd November 2019 Continued Growth (2018 - present) January 24th 2018 saw the news that APF Records would be handling the CD release of Tides of Sulfur's album Paralysis of Reason.Tides of Sulfur Facebook The cat is out of the bag! - accessed 3rd November 2019 On 3rd February 2018, the APF Records Showcase gig took place at The Bread Shed, Manchester, playing host to the entire APF roster over the course of the day.Facebook Events APF Records Showcase - Accessed 30th October 2019 The APF Showcase has become a yearly tradition seeing The Bread Shed host as many of the APF roster as possible on the first Saturday of February in 2019Facebook Events APF Records Showcase II - Accessed 30th October 2019 and 2020Facebook Events APF Records Showcase III - Accessed 30th October 2019 respectively. On February 8th, Redhill's Trevor's Head were taken on by the label, alongside the announcement of their third album, Soma Holiday, which would be released on 30th April.APF Facebook TREVOR'S HEAD SIGN TO APF RECORDS - accessed 3rd November 2019 London's Possessor were added to the APF Roster on October 15th.APF Facebook Possessor sign to APF Records - accessed 3rd November 2019 December 13th saw APF's final signing for 2018, Nottingham's Widows join the roster, alongside the announcement of their two-track single, Ten'Yer, released in January 2019.APF Facebook Widows sign to APF Records - accessed 3rd November 2019 On January 29th 2019, it was confirmed that APF Records would be releasing The Grand Mal's self-titled debut.APF Records on APF Records Showcase II Event Page ...They are being replaced by The Grand Mal... - accessed 3rd November 2019 Huddersfield's Gandalf the Green were added to APF on March 21st, alongside the announcement of their 13 minute track A Billion Faces, which released a week later on the 28th.APF Facebook Gandalf the Green sign to APF Records - accessed 3rd November 2019 On August 23rd, it was announced that A Horse Called War had joined the label and that they would be releasing their first new music - the Good for Glue (and Nothing Else EP on November 22nd.APF Facebook A Horse Called War sign to APF Records - accessed 3rd November 2019 September saw two bands join APF; firstly, on the 23rd, it was announced that Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight would be joining APF to release their limited edition Movin On Singles for the 10th anniversary of their debut album Movin On on October 30th.APF Facebook Trippy Wicked and the Cosmic Children of the Knight - accessed 3rd November 2019 The second band to join in September, on the 30th, were London's Beggar, with a track being released in November and a full length record to follow in spring 2020.APF Facebook BEGGAR SIGN TO APF RECORDS - accessed 3rd November 2019 Another band to join the APF roster, Liverpool's Video Nasties, were announced on October 31st, alongside details of their debut album Dominion, releasing in March 2020.APF Facebook Halloween seems like the perfect time to announce... - accessed 3rd November 2019 The final band to be added to the roster in 2019, Birmingham's Voidlurker were announced on December 9thAPF Facebook Voidlurker sign to APF Records - accessed 22nd December 2019 with details of their EP Industrial Nightmare following a few days later.APF Facebook Voidlurker Industrial Nightmare - accessed 22nd December 2019 As of December 2019, APF Records has an active roster of 23 bands and has released - or fully announced the upcoming release of - 27 physical albums, EPs and singles as well as a handful of exclusive tracks in digital format. Roster Current *A Horse Called War *Barbarian Hermit *Battalions *Beggar *BongCauldron *Desert Storm *Diesel King *Gandalf the Green *Mastiff *Nomad *Pist *Possessor *RedEye Revival *The Grand Mal *The Hyena Kill *Tides of Sulfur *Trevor's Head *Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight *Tronald *Under *Video Nasties *Voidlurker *Widows Past *Ba'al *Blind Haze *The Wizards of Delight Releases Release Details *APF001 - Slick - Under - 31st May 2017 *APF002 - #gofuckyourselves - Diesel King - 24th June 2017 *APF003 - The Bastard EP - Blind Haze - 31st July 2017 *APF004 - The Wizards of Delight - The Wizards Of Delight - 14th August 2017 *APF005 - BORK - Mastiff - 31st August 2017 *APF006 - Tronald - Tronald - 30th September 2017 *APF007 - Double Drop - RedEye Revival - 13th October 2017 *APF008 - In Gallows By Mass - Ba'al - 11th November 2017 *APF009 - Soma Holiday - Trevor’s Head - 30th April 2018 *APF010 - Binge - BongCauldron - 30th November 2017 *APF011 - Sentinels - Desert Storm - 1st March 2018 *APF012 - Spun - The Hyena Kill - 23rd April 2018 *APF013 - Feral - Nomad - 31st May 2018 *APF014 - Stop Being Naive - Under - 30th October 2018 *APF015 - Solitude & Savagery - Barbarian Hermit - 16th November 2018 *APF016 - Forever Marching Backwards - Battalions - 30th November 2018 *APF017 - Tyke - BongCauldron - 12th October 2018 *APF018 - Ten'Yer - Widows - 28th January 2019 *APF019 - Paralysis Of Reason - Tides Of Sulfur - 29th March 2019 *APF020 - Gravelands - Possessor - 26th July 2019 *APF021 - The Grand Mal - The Grand Mal - 18th October 2019 *APF022 - Hailz - Pist - 9th November 2019 *APF023 - Good For Glue (And Nothing Else) - A Horse Called War - 22nd November 2019 *APF024 - Movin On Singles - Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight - 30th October 2019 *APF025 - Dominion - Video Nasties - March 2020 *APF026 - Compelled to Repeat - Beggar - March 2020 *APF027 - Industrial Nightmare - Voidlurker - 31st January 2019 *APF068 - 68OFO - Pist - 30th March 2018 *APF666 - Plague - Mastiff - 1st February 2019 Release Covers APF001 - Slick - Under.jpg|APF001 Slick Under APF002 - gofuckyourselves - Diesel King.jpg|APF002 #gofuckyourselves Diesel King APF003 - The Bastard - Blind Haze.jpg|APF003 The Bastard Blind Haze APF004 - The Wizards of Delight - The Wizards of Delight.jpg|APF004 The Wizards of Delight The Wizards of Delight APF005 - BORK - Mastiff.jpg|APF005 Bork Mastiff APF006 - Tronald - Tronald.jpg|APF006 Tronald Tronald APF007 - Double Drop - RedEye Revival.jpg|APF007 Double Drop RedEye Revival APF008 - In Gallows By Mass - Baal.jpg|APF008 In Gallows by Mass Ba'al APF009 - Soma Holiday - Trevor's Head.jpg|APF009 Soma Holiday Trevor's Head APF010 - Binge - BongCauldron.jpg|APF010 Binge BongCauldron APF011 - Sentinels - Desert Storm.jpg|APF011 Sentinels Desert Storm APF012 - Spun - The Hyena Kill.jpg|APF012 Spun The Hyena Kill APF013 - Feral - Nomad.jpg|APF013 Feral Nomad APF014 - Stop Being Naive - Under.jpg|APF014 Stop Being Naive Under APF015 - Solitude and Savagery - Barbarian Hermit.jpg|APF015 Solitude and Savagery Barbarian Hermit APF016 - Forever Marching Backwards - Battalions.jpg|APF016 Forever Marching Backwards Battalions APF017 - Tyke - BongCauldron.jpg|APF017 Tyke BongCauldron APF018 - TenYer - Widows.jpg|APF018 Ten'Yer Widows APF019 - Paralysis of Reason - Tides of Sulfur.jpg|APF019 Paralysis of Reason Tides of Sulfur APF020 - Gravelands - Possessor.jpg|APF020 Gravelands Possessor APF021 - The Grand Mal - The Grand Mal.jpg|APF021 The Grand Mal The Grand Mal APF022 - Hailz - Pist.jpg|APF022 Hailz PIST APF023 - Good for Glue (and Nothing Else) - A Horse Called War.jpg|APF023 Good for Glue (and Nothing Else) A Horse Called War APF024 - Movin On Singles - Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight.jpg|APF024 Movin On Singles Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight APF068 - 68OFO - Pist.jpg|APF068 68OFO PIST APF666 - Plague - Mastiff.jpg|APF666 Plague Mastiff External Links *APF Records *Bandcamp *Facebook References Category:Label Category:APF Records Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Salford Category:Manchester Category:2017